Vampire Academy (AU) (Abandoned)
by Anime-Geek-Girl-32
Summary: I scream for them to let me go even though I know in my heart it's too late. I see the burning ship go down and with it the love of my life. When I finally give in they let me go, I drop to the floor of the life boat and I begin to sob uncontrollably. (I'm no good @ summaries, so here's the first 2 sentences of the fic)
1. Chapter 1

The story's not complete but if enough people like it I might continue it.  
I started to write this in an English exam in 2014. Finally getting to the point of uploading it here.  
I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC, this is my first fan fic. Leave a review if you liked it.

I scream for them to let me go even though I know in my heart it's too late. I see the burning ship go down and with it the love of my life. When I finally give in they let me go, I drop to the floor of the life boat and I begin to sob uncontrollably. After a few minutes I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see my sister looking at me with such sadness and pain. I turn and hug her tightly, crying in to shoulder as she pats my back saying "it's gonna be ok, Rose" over and over again.

It takes us three days to reach shore. I could no longer cry, I haven't spoken to any of the others since the ship sank for fear I would break down if I even tried to speak and failed to cheer me up. She's the lucky one, her husband Christian had made it to life boat where as my beloved Dimitri had saved me but the cost of his own life.

"Rose?" I look up to the sound of my own name of name to see who had called me. In front of me stands a tall, red headed, freckled faced man. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that it is Mason, one of oldest and closest friends. I try to speak but all that comes out is a loud sob, I break-down into tears.

Mason is a little taken back before he bends down to help me up and then just hugs me until I'm able to make a cohesive sentence "Mason, he pushed me out of the way of a falling piece of burning wood. For then only to have one fall on him….." I stop; I couldn't bring myself to continue.

Mason looks at me with pity before saying "Rose, he did it to save you. I think he would be happy to know you made it." I stare at him, while wiping tears from my eyes "But it's my fault his dead… If I had been just that little bit faster he wouldn't have had to push me out of the way"

I didn't see it but I definitely felt it when Mason slapped me "Rosemarie Hathaway! This is not who you are …. You are not the sort of person to give up" I can't help but just look at him, "Well are you going to say anything?" he questioned. "I'm not going to deal with this… So what did you want?" I answer no longer feeling sorry for myself just incredibly pissed at Mason.

Mason knows not to test a pissed-off Rose so he replies "Well I came to tell you, we're about to look for a town" I nod and say "ok".

Mason looking relieved to have narrowly missed the wrath of Rose. Both of us head off to the others at the make shift camp site we made last night. "Belikov!" I say under my breath.

Mason looked back "huh.. what did you say?" Looking up from the ground "I said my name is Rosemarie Belikov" I leave it at that and speed off a head of him.

It has been 7 hours since we left to search for a town. We still haven't found one; it's been nothing but forest since we left the make-shift camp. Lissa and Christian are up head while Mason, Eddie and I are just cursing along.

I refuse to look a Mason instead I start a conversation with Eddie "So how's you and Jill going?" Jill is Eddie's long-time girlfriend; she had gotten sick the day before the boat trip. Eddie looking a little flustered answered "She and I are going fine" Nodding "That's good … So when are you gonna pop the "question"?"

Eddie, surprised by this sudden question, started turning bright red and stammering "Um…Uhh…Huh?" I laugh for the first time in what feels like years. "It's ok Eddie, you don't have to tell me" Looking relived Eddie replied "Good cause I'm not sayin'."

(With Lissa and Christaian)

I look over my shoulder to see what the three behind me were doing. I'm relieved to see Rose is acting like her normal self and bugging the crap outta Eddie about something. "Lissa?" I turn to my husband of 2 years, Christian "Yes? Sweetie" it is then I see the concern on his face, I give him a questioning look.

He asks "what's on your mind? You haven't said much since we left the camp site" I contemplate telling him or just brushing it off. I decides its best just to tell him and voice my concerns about Rose "Well I'm just worried about Rose and how she is coping with the loss of Dimitri"


	2. Reason Why

If it wasn't obvious, I've abandoned this story. I never had plans to continues this, since I wrote it in a exam in year 11 in 2014 in about 40 minutes, I never really had any idea how to continue it. So I'm sorry if anyone was actually waiting for me to continue, though I highly doubt that.


End file.
